Falling
by shykyd91
Summary: You left without saying goodbye. Sasuke X Naruto. Please review.


You said from the begining that you'd always be there for me. Well, I'm looking around and you're not something that I see. I keep searching, thinking that you'll turn up some how. Everyone's telling me to let YOU go but I just can't. Do you know how much that hurts? How it makes me feel? I used to believe that you would be the one to save me. That would catch me if I fell. Well quess what?

I fell.

And you know what else?

You weren't there to catch me.

The funny thing is that the fall didn't hurt me. What hurt me was the fact that you weren't there. I still believed that you would catch me. I wasn't going to let you go. You were everything I ever had and you left me. You left me for the want of vengence. You left me for the need of power. You left me with out saying goodbye.

You left me alone.

Again.

Now I walk along the streets alone. With the images of you playing across my eyes. I've cried once since you left. Others cry all the time. But tears won't solve anything. They won't bring you back. They won't fill the hole you tore into my heart. I'm still sad that you left, but I'm still angry that you left.

I sit in the places where you once sat. Thinking that if I saw you now, I would probabaly shout and swear at you. Call you a bastard for leaving. Call you a coward for not talking to me about it. And when I was done, I'd probably just walk away. Not bothering to say goodbye.

Just like you did to me.

It's raining out and all I can think abou is you. Do you see what you did to me? You turn me into a cold, unemotional thing. You turned me into you. The only difference between me and you though, is that I know when to talk to someone. When to take their advice. You were just a stubborn kid who wuoldn't listen to anyone. Even when you scared or hurt, you just brushed everyone off.

Like you brushed me off.

I'm standing in the field now. Raining soaking me clothes and hair. I'm cold but I'm not moving. Maybe if I stand here long enough, I'll catch something and fade into the afterlife. Like you wanted to do. I wonder if you're doing to same thing. Or is it dry where you are? Do you think of me like I do you? Do you miss me at all? Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?

I hear footsteps behind me but I don't move. I didn't care. If he's going to hurt me it won't work. I've been hurt in the worst way possible. I feel a hand on my shoulder, my cheek. I shiver and turn somewhat around. I see black hair and pale skin.

I see onyx eyes the most.

I gasp and spin around. But see nothing. My eyes playing tricks on me. I growled and turned back around. You're in front of me. I blink to see if you'll disappear. Like you just did. You're still there when I open my eyes. You smirk and hold my cheeks gently. 'I'm here, Naruto. And I'm not going anywhere again.' you whisper.

I open my mouth to say something but no words come out. I can't believe it. You're back. You're here. I'm supposed to be yelling. I'm supposed to be swearing. I'm supposed to be walking away but my feet aren't moving. Do you see what you do to me? My mind goes blank when you come around.

God I hate you.

I smile and bow my head. 'What brought you back, Uchiha?' I mumble. The rain keeps falling but I'm not cold anymore. One touch from you and I'm warm again. I look up and stare you hard in the eye. You falter and look down. I win. But your voice makes me lose once more.

'You brought me back Naruto. Becasue without you, life ain't worth living.' You look back up and smile. I melt once more. I forget the past. I forget what you did to me and walk out of the feild with you. Walking to the place we called home together.

Life is back to the way it used to be. You're by my side once more. Everything is just how it was supposed to be. I enjoy seeing you smile at being back. The way your eyes watch my every move. Do you know that I was yours too? I don't think so. Because if you did, you'd be smiling more.

You said from the beginning that you would always be there for me. That you save me from everything. I believed you and it took awhile for you to actually do the saving. But I also believed that you would catch me if I fell. Well quess what?

I'm falling.

Falling in love with you.

Will you catch me this time?

Or are you falling for me too?

Okay, I don't know what brought this on. I was watching a movie in class and working on dark angel and then BAM! this came to my mind. Don't know if I'll make go on or just leave it. Up to you guys.

Dizz


End file.
